


想给你們獻上最棒的祝福　番外驚喜

by snowball0902



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowball0902/pseuds/snowball0902
Summary: 前文請見Lofter這系列就不搬過來了





	想给你們獻上最棒的祝福　番外驚喜

【九条天】：打擾了。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：請問九条桑有什麼事情嗎？

 

【九条天】：今天你有拍了我和陸的照片對吧。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：是的！九条桑也需要一份嗎！

 

【九条天】：請幫我把照片刪掉。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：咦？

 

【小鳥遊紡】：為什麼？陸桑他很期待……

 

【九条天】：拜託了。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：請告訴我原因，不然我是不會刪掉的。

 

【九条天】：因為我不能給那孩子過多的期待。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：這是什麼意思！已經和陸桑成為戀人了，難道九条桑要反悔嗎？

 

【九条天】：不是這樣的。

 

【九条天】：陸他還是會希望我回到七瀨家，但這是不可能的。

 

【九条天】：我希望陸可以往前看，看見身為戀人的我，而不是身為哥哥的我。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：就算是這樣……

 

【九条天】：更重要的是，陸的身體沒辦法承受那些噪音。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：這是……什麼意思？

 

【九条天】：所以我要為他掩去一切流言蜚語。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：恕我失禮，但是陸桑並不是那麼脆弱的人。

 

【九条天】：我知道。

 

【九条天】：膽小的是我，是我無法失去他。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：……我明白了。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：照片我已經處理了，之後我也會請大家多注意一點。

 

【小鳥遊紡】：希望你和陸桑可以幸福。

 

【九条天】：謝謝你。

 

 

Fin.

 

啊哈哈你們是不是以為我要來虐了，是不是啊（被打  
我只是想寫天天說他無法失去陸陸而已  
超級私心


End file.
